For One Night Only
by sdbubbles
Summary: Jonny is dragged to centre stage during open mic at the pub. Jac and Jonny are together in this, too :)
1. I'm My Own Grandad

**A/N: So this is some ridiculous thing I came up with in the dead of night, so please forgive the idiocy of it. The song is "I'm My Own Grandpa," which is an old folk song, I think :) there are a couple more chapters floating around in my head, so if enough people take a liking to this, I might write them up.**

**Sarah x**

* * *

"Oh, no!" Jonny protested as Mo pushed him up to the front. "Not happening!"

"It is," Mo asserted, leaving him standing before the whole pub. Jac looked around her to see how many of their colleagues were going to watch Jonny embarrass himself; Serena was sat next to her, Michael on Serena's other side. Ric. Chantelle Lane and Arthur Digby. Elliot. Ollie and Tara. Gemma. Sacha and Chrissie. Actually, Jac noticed, pretty much everyone but Hanssen was there.

It was Mo's birthday drinks gathering, and half the hospital seemed to have come along; popular woman. But then with Mo's charm, she was always going to be popular, wasn't she?

She leaned in towards Serena and whispered, "Thank Christ Hanssen isn't here to witness this. He would be wondering why he hired Jonny."

"Hanssen doesn't come out anywhere," Serena replied, quite loudly. "Antisocial bugger that he is."

"Is that so, Ms. Campbell?" a smooth voice said on Jac's other side. The tall Swede sat down next to her, and Jac had to disguise her laugh with a cough when she saw the horror on Serena's face. She looked like she could go and hide under the table rather than face him after calling him an "antisocial bugger."

"What are you doing here?" Serena demanded. Jac turned to see Serena's mortified expression, having been caught insulting Hanssen by the giant Swede himself.

"Nurse Lane kindly invited me," Hanssen replied placidly, as Jonny reluctantly picked up the guitar at the end of the room. "Is this what they call _open mic_?" he enquired.

"Yeah," Jac replied. "Perfect opportunity for people to get drunk and make themselves look like morons. Jonny isn't drunk though, thank God," Jac added, remembering Jonny had only had a couple of pints.

Jonny tapped the microphone and said, "Right. Mo here rail-roaded me into this, and I'm no comedian. The only thing I know that's funny are the things I was taught at school."

Mo sat down on Hanssen's other side, and winked at Jac. "So...what am I meant to do?" Jonny asked, looking rather like a helpless lamb at the slaughterhouse. "I know! Some of you might be too drunk to understand this, but I was taught it when I was wee," he announced, strumming the guitar lightly.

"_Many, many years ago, when I was twenty-three_," he sang, with a wide grin. "_I was married to a widow, who was as pretty as could be. This widow had a grown-up daughter who had hair of red; my father fell in love with her, and so they went __to __bed – no, they to their wed_," he continued, and everyone laughed, or at least smiled at the "mistake." Jac had to admit – this was why she loved the man. Even he was laughing at their reaction.

"_This made my dad my son-in-law, and changed my very life_," he sang, and Jac thought his voice wasn't all that bad, and this was clearly an old joking song anyway. "_My daughter was my mother, 'cause she was my father's wife_," he grinned, winking at Jac. She smiled into her wine glass, conscious of Serena and Hanssen on her sides. "_And to complicate the matter__s__, although it brought us joy, we soon became the parents of a bouncing baby boy_."

"He's not that bad," Serena whispered into Jac's ear.

"Could be worse," Jac admitted.

"_Now, this little baby boy became a brother-in-law to Dad, and thus became my uncle though it made me very sad_," he sang, pulling a sad, puppy dog face that always made Jac's heart melt just a tiny little bit. "_'Cause if he was my uncle then he also was the brother of the widow's grown-up daughter who of course was my step__-mother__ now..._" he continued in a single breath, acting quite sad and soulful. He had a knack for this entertaining stuff, Jac decided.

He strummed a beat on the guitar and sang louder, "_I'm my own Grandpa, yes, I'm my own Grandpa! It sounds funny, I know, but really, it's so...I'm my own Grandpa!_"

Everybody started laughing and clapping, and Jac was amazed to find she wasn't embarrassed to be his girlfriend. She was proud of him for having the balls to go up and do it in the first place. "_Well, father's wife, she had a son, who kept them on the run_," he explained, keeping with the upbeat tune of the song. "_And he became my grandchild, 'cause he was my daughter's son_," he feigned a desperate sob. Jac found herself openly grinning, not even caring about her mean exterior.

"_My wife became my mother's mother and it makes me blue – although she was my wife, she was my grandmother too, now..._" he cried, receiving a laugh from even Hanssen. Hanssen, laughing? What was this?! "_If my wife is my grandmother, I am her grandchild, and every time I think of it, it nearly drives me wild!_" he fake-sobbed. Jac looked on either side of her; Serena looked thoroughly amused, and Hanssen was wearing an entertained little smirk that must have meant he was secretly enjoying himself.

"_For now I have became the strangest sight you ever saw_," he cried mournfully. "_As husband of my grandmother, I am my own Grandpa!_" he wailed.

"_Yes, I'm my own Grandpa!_" he burst into the chorus. "_Yes, I am! Yes, I'm my own Grandpa! It sounds funny, I know, but really, it's so...I am my own Grandpa!_" he finished.

Everyone started clapping, much to Jac's relief. She was just glad he hadn't made too much of an idiot of himself. Serena leaned into her and said, "You do realise he's the best kind of guy for you?"

"Yeah," Jac replied. "His idiocy is why I love him," she confessed. Serena looked quite surprised by the admission. Jac added, "If you tell anyone I said that, I _will_ kill you."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Serena smiled, drinking her wine and leaning back into the long padded bench, Michael grinning next to her. "And you've had enough to drink, Michael," Serena added to the man on her side, taking his glass from him mid-drink.

"Hey!"

"I'm not having you puke in my car!" Serena warned him. "I'll make you clean it up yourself."

Jac watched in amusement as the pair bickered like over-grown children. This was why she loved it here, despite the trials and tribulations of it. Though, she was alarmed to see that Jonny had not left the stage. Chantelle, she realised, had got up to try and convince him to do another one. "Uh-oh," Jac groaned.

"Don't worry, Miss Naylor," Hanssen's voice said beside her, making her jump in surprise. "It seems your Jonny Mac was an entertainer in a past life."

"He's not _my Jonny Mac_," she contradicted him – Hanssen wasn't meant to know about them. That was out the window then.

"Oh, I think he is," Hanssen replied complacently.

"Right!" Jonny said into the microphone, and Jac could still hear nerves in his voice. "It seems you like me," he grinned. "Who wants another old song?" he asked.

Jac started again, jumping in fright when half the pub shouted, "Yes!" Michael being the exception, shouting, "Hell, yeah!" just a second too late. Serena rolled her eyes and shook her head at his drunken state.

"This should be fun," Jac sighed, taking another drink. By the sounds of it, she was going to need it...

* * *

**Hope this is OK!  
Please feel free to review and tell me what you think!  
Sarah x**


	2. Coulter's Candy

**A/N: This is totally stupid, but I thought it would be fun. I hasten to add it would only ever happen if they'd been drinking. This song is "Coulter's Candy," and there must be a million different versions, but this is the one my Granny taught me when I was wee :) thank you all for such nice reviews, too - glad you all like it!**

**Sarah x**

* * *

"I need a hand," Jonny said, pulling up a chair. Jac watched him scan the room, his eyes falling on her, and she raised an eyebrow to warn him off. An evil grin spread upon his face, and Jac was gearing up to tell him exactly where to go. To her surprise and relief, though, he called across, "Ms. Campbell! Care to help me?"

Serena choked on what must have been her third glass of wine and shouted back, "Me?!"

"I don't see any other Ms. Campbells here," he grinned.

"Don't get smart with me, Maconie," she warned, and Jac smirked at the woman's deathly tone as she set her glass down on the table. "He's not going to do anything to me, is he, Jac?" she asked, yet again leaning into Jac's side, though slightly tipsy this time.

"No," Jac replied with a small smile. "He won't hurt you. He's like a little kid."

"Alright," she groaned. She got up and stepped over bother her own and Jac's handbags, almost losing her fragile balance.

Jac leaned towards Hanssen, and said, "This is going to be...entertaining," with a grin.

"Quite," he replied. "I must admit I'm intrigued."

"Naylor!" Michael called. "What's he doing to Rena?" he asked, loud and drunk.

"Don't call me that, Michael!" there was a call from in front of them. Serena must've heard him use her pet name; Jac had heard about that, and had found it quite amusing that ball-breaking Serena Campbell's mum had adorned he with a pet name.

"He won't hurt her," Jac reassured him. "He'll embarrass the hell out of her though," she added with a grin.

"Now, Ms. Campbell," he began. "Do you know the folk song "Coulter's Candy," by any chance?" he asked her, and Jac could see the suspicion in her face.

"Yes," she replied, her normal drawl slightly slower when she was under the influence of booze.

"Good good," he said, rubbing his hands together and winking over at Jac. She grinned broadly back at him as she realised just what he was about to do. It made sense now – Serena was the oldest woman they really worked with, and very much the mother figure of the younger staff in the hospital. This was going to be _funny_. "Sit down, Ms. Campbell."

She reluctantly obeyed, sitting down on the padded wooden chair, looking highly wary of him. Jac sniggered into her wine glass at her unwillingness to trust Jonny. He picked up his guitar and sat down on Serena's lap, almost like a child. "Hey!" she protested. "Maconie, get off!"

Jac burst out laughing, leaning forwards with her hands on the table. This was the funniest thing she'd witnessed in a long time. She started spluttering on her wine, and Hanssen had to pat her back to stop her from choking. "Thanks," she said, her voice hoarse and her throat stinging. She couldn't believe _her_ Jonny was brave enough to sit on Serena Campbell's knee.

"You're welcome," he replied. She looked up and saw, for the first time, he was openly smiling in nothing more than sheer amusement. She looked around; Sacha was chuckling, Chantelle Lane was laughing into a hapless Digby's chest, and Elliot and Ric were clearly doing nothing more or less than taking the piss out of a rather nervous and infuriated Serena.

Jac returned her gaze to Jonny and Serena; she was grappling with him to get him off but he was stronger, and he just picked up his guitar. "_Ally bally, Ally bally bee, sittin' on yer Mammy's knee_," he sang. "_Greetin' for a wee boaby, tae buy some Coulter's candy_."

"Cut it out," Serena groaned, her cheeks red, and not because of the drink. Jonny just ignored her and grinned again.

"_Livin's very hard the noo, faither's signin' oan the Brew_," he kept going, and Serena pushed too hard, almost sending him flying. Her arms instinctively wrapped themselves around him. "_But yer Mammy's got a penny for you, tae buy some Coulter's candy_," he sang. "Sing it with me, Ms. Campbell," he pleaded. Jac saw Serena roll her eyes, resigned to the fact there was no getting out of it now.

"_Ally bally, Ally bally bee_," they sang together. "_Sitin' on yer Mammy's knee. Greetin' for a wee boaby, tae buy some Coulter's candy_," they sang, Serena hitting her forehead off his back. Jac couldn't help but grin. She caught his eye, and he was wearing that mischievous, roguish smile she loved the most.

"_Here's penny, ma bonnie wee lamb, doon the road as fast as you can_," he continued. Jac just giggled in a girlish fashion she'd never known herself capable of. "_Gee up yer money at Coulter's van, __for a poke o' Coulter's candy_," he strummed along to the lullaby on the guitar. "Ms. Campbell?"

Serena let out a loud groan and sang with Jonny, "_Ally bally, Ally bally bee, sittin' on yer Mammy's knee. Greetin' for a wee boaby, tae buy some Coulter's candy_."

Jac heard a laugh from next to her, and she could tell Hanssen was thoroughly enjoying Serena's embarrassment. She'd never pegged him as the time to take pleasure at other people's expense.

"_Poor wee soul, yer looki__n__' affie thin, a puckle o' bains covered ow'er wi' skin_," he grinned, briefly looking around to see Serena's red faced embarrassment. "_Soon you'll be gettin' a wee double chin, wi' sookin' Coulter's candy_," he sang, turning around to look at Jac again. Serena didn't even need told to join him this time and together they sang, "_Ally bally, Ally bally bee, sittin' on yer Mammy's knee. Greetin' for a wee boaby, tae buy some Coulter's candy_."

Jonny stopped playing the guitar, and once again met Jac's eyes. She couldn't help it, she burst out laughing at the image before her, giggling and clapping with everyone else. Serena, behind Jonny, looked red faced, but she couldn't deny the older woman looked like she was secretly having fun. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Serena almost growled at Jonny.

"Sittin' on ma Mammy's knee," he replied. Jac and Hanssen looked at each other for a moment before they both, simultaneously, started laughing, along with the rest of the pub. The whole place was in hysterics. They looked around at Serena, who was speechless, and Jonny, who was now standing, and helping Serena by the hand to her feet.

"What is that meant to mean?" she demanded, her voice flat and deadly.

"Um," Jonny hesitated. "Well, you know, you're the one everyone's scared of but always wants advice from. Kind of like the mother of the hospital? Like Mr. Hanssen's Daddy and you're Mummy?" he tried to explain, and Jac, again, almost choked on her drink. Had the drink gone to his head?! Did he actually just say that?! Jac looked up at Hanssen, who looked...well, he looked confused.

"Did your boyfriend just say what I think he did?" he asked.

"Shockingly, yes," Jac confirmed. "I wouldn't worry. Serena looks as appalled as you do."

They both looked at Serena, who really was speechless this time. Everyone else was laughing but Serena was doing anything but; even Jac would have cowered under that glare she was using just now. She announced, "For that, I think young Jonny here is going to continue to entertain us."

She walked carefully back to Jac's side, sitting down slightly unsteadily. "Do you mind if I murder your boyfriend?" she asked, her face drained white from the surprise of what Jonny had come out with.

"Yes, I would mind," Jac smirked. Serena looked around Jac to see Hanssen looking rather unsettled, and grinned at Jac.

"Good to see I'm not the only one he embarrassed," she smiled. "It's not so bad, Henrik," she said to him. "The only downside is that we seem to have a hoard of delinquent little brats."

"It would seem so, yes," Hanssen replied stiffly, and Serena rolled her eyes and then glared at his formal manner. She was clearly getting irritated. Michael threw an arm around Serena's shoulders, and they received an odd glower from Hanssen. Jac very much felt like piggy in the middle now; she vowed to herself to wring Jonny's neck later on.

"Now, now," Jac said. She patted both Hanssen and Serena's legs and said, "I know Mummy and Daddy don't get on, but there's no need for dirty looks," she quipped with a grin. Michael looked across it her, leaning to see her past Serena, and it was all Jac could do to smirk and mirror his wink.

She looked over at Jonny with a loving glare and told him, "You _would _go and put your foot in it, wouldn't you. Get on with it!"

* * *

**Hope this is alright!  
Please feel free to review and tell me your thoughts!  
Sarah x**


	3. The Pheasant Plucker Song

**A/N: Thank you for all the amazing reviews on this - I'm glad you find it as fun to read as I do to write it. This, well, I've done to many people what Jonny does to Hanssen here; it never gets old :D especially with people who watch their manners. But it's all good fun. God, my music teacher did it to my whole class when we were like seven! But what they teach you in Scottish primary schools can be slightly messed up. Well, the three I was in, anyway ;)**

**Sarah x**

* * *

"Now, here's a fun song," Jonny began. "And I want those of you who aren't wasted yet to join. And if the wasted among you feel like chipping in, well, all the more amusing for the rest of us," he grinned. "I also need a helper. And I promise not to sit on your knee," he added. "I'm lucky Ms. Campbell hasn't knocked my head off my shoulders for that. Any volunteers?" he asked, and Jac felt his eyes fall onto her.

"No!" she called back at him before he even got a chance to ask her up. She knew she would end up there with him eventually. It was inevitable, but she was putting it off until she'd had a few more drinks to make the idea less alarming.

But next to her, Jac heard Serena's wicked voice shout, "Mr. Hanssen will do it!" She leaned across Jac and patted his leg. She had had too much to drink, Jac decided, if she dared touch Hanssen. The man _hated_ being touched, and it was clear in his frown when he turned to look at his comrade. "Won't you, Henrik?" she added when he glared at her.

"No, I won't, _Serena_," he said, layering her first name with a hilarious amount of sarcasm.

"Oh, come on," Jac said, grinning at Serena. "Mummy's been up. Only fair for Daddy to join the fun. You'll be leaving us kids thinking Daddy doesn't love us," she teased. She heard Serena's half-cut giggle, and her head on Jac's arm, as she spoke to a mortified Hanssen.

"If you are going to use the family unit metaphor," Hanssen replied, "I conclude you are the bratty teenager with an attitude problem," he finished.

"You know me too well," she grinned. "Please," she added.

"Henrik, stop being an antisocial old sod and get your arse up there," Serena ordered him. "It's time you learned the meaning of the word _fun_!"

"Serena!" Jac berated her. She would never have said that if she hadn't been drinking. Hanssen did not look offended, but he did, for some reason, look like he was actually contemplating going up to sing with Jonny. "What happens in the pub, Mr. Hanssen, stays in the pub. Didn't you learn that at med school?"

"I didn't go pub crawling," he admitted, though quite sternly.

"Oh my God," Serena moaned in despair. Jac was amused that Hanssen's social life, or lack thereof, bothered Serena so much. She looked up at Jonny, who was patiently waiting for his girlfriend to talk the boss around.

Jac looked at Serena and stood up, helping the older woman to her feet and guiding her to stand in front of Hanssen. "One," she smiled at Serena.

"Two," she grinned back.

"THREE!" they shouted together, distracting Hanssen long enough to take an arm each and hauled him off the bench.

"Miss Naylor!" he shouted. "Ms. Campbell!" he protested, and Jac felt him trying to scramble free of their grasp. She was surprised to discover that, though he was strong, together, she was Serena were stronger. Even though Serena was visibly intoxicated, Jac had had a few and Hanssen was bigger than both of them, they somehow managed to get his struggling body next to Jonny.

Jac smirked when they let go of him, and leaned down to kiss Jonny's cheek. Everyone already knew they were together – even Hanssen – so, really, what was the harm? Serena ruffled his hair in a maternal sort of way as she passed, and they sat back down, revelling in Hanssen's nervousness.

"This is the "Pheasant Plucker Song," Mr. Hanssen," Jonny grinned. "I want you to help me teach this lot of idiots the chorus, alright?" Hanssen nodded, so Jonny started on the guitar once more. "_Well, I'm not a pheasant plucker, I'm a pheasant plucker's son, and I'm sitting plucking pheasants 'til the pheasant plucker comes_," he sang. "With me, Mr. Hanssen," he said cheerily, and to everyone's amazement, Hanssen joined in.

"_Well, I'm not a pheasant plucker, I'm a pheasant plucker's son, and I'm sitting plucking pheasants 'til the pleasant_-" Jonny stopped.

"-_fucker comes_," Hanssen sang, and the pub erupted into laughter. Jac realised, like Hanssen, too late that the Scot had deliberately tongue-tied the Swede, and stopped short so everyone heard. Next to Jac, Serena sounded like she was going to break a rib laughing at the horrified look gracing Hanssen's face.

"I'm sorry," Jonny said. "I couldn't help myself. That was mean, wasn't it."

"Yes, Nurse Maconie, it was," Henrik answered stonily, his glare icy. It just made everything so much more hilarious.

"Sorry," he grinned, but Jac knew he wasn't really. She was glad to see him thoroughly enjoy himself, making idiots of his superiors. His ability to make everyone laugh was what Jac most secretly loved about him. "Right, everyone now! You too, Mr. Hanssen!" he shouted. "_W__ell, I'm not a pheasant plucker, I'm a pheasant plucker's son, and I'm sitting plucking pheasants 'til the pheasant plucker comes_," the whole pub sang. Even Jac joined in, because Jonny was making her feel more sociable as he humiliated the scariest of their colleagues.

"_Well, the birds fly overhead most of the day_," he sang the verse, Hanssen looking rather...amused? Hanssen? Really?! "_I gotta find another way to earn my pay_!" he finished. "Everyone!" he called. "_W__ell, I'm not a pheasant plucker, I'm a pheasant plucker's son, and I'm sitting plucking pheasants 'til the pheasant plucker comes_," they all sang. Even Michael, the most drunk of them all – he was practically legless – was able to sing along. "Good!"

"_Well, my daddy was a boomer, he worked hard to earn his pay, and I'd go and shoot the pheasants, we'd just sit and pluck all day_," he strummed along on the guitar. "_But I don't wanna grow up like him, plucking pheasants 'til I'm dead, gotta find another way to earn my pay_!" he continued. "_W__ell, I'm not a pheasant plucker, I'm a pheasant plucker's son, and I'm sitting plucking pheasants 'til the pheasant plucker comes_," everyone sang back to him.

"_Don't wanna be an entertainer or a joker or a clown, when people come and see me they just try and put me down_," he kept going with yet another verse. Jac was actually enjoying this, after dreading it so much. "_Don't wanna be an undertaker 'cause I don't like wearing black, gotta find another way to earn my pay_!" Jonny sang. Hanssen looked more at ease singing with Jonny now. He seemed to have accepted, like Serena, that he wasn't getting out of it.

"_W__ell, I'm not a pheasant plucker, I'm a pheasant plucker's son, and I'm sitting plucking pheasants 'til the pheasant plucker comes_," the crowd returned back to him. Hanssen was even smiling now. "Right, Mr. Hanssen," Jonny said. "This is a slightly different chorus, so listen carefully then repeat," he ordered.

"Do not make a repeat of your last joke," Hanssen replied. Serena was sniggering into Jac's arm, and she decided that she was going to get her a packet of crisps or something to help absorb the alcohol, before she said something totally out of line to Hanssen; they'd been picking at and teasing each other all night. If Jac didn't know them better...but she pushed that thought from her mind and returned her gaze to Jonny and Hanssen.

"Of course I won't!" Jonny replied, feigning hurt. "_I'm not a pheasant plucker, I'm a pheasant plucker's mate, I'm sitting plucking pheasants 'cause the pheasant plucker's late_," he sang. "Mr. Hanssen?"

"_I'm not a pheasant plucker, I'm a pheasant plucker's mate, I'm sitting plucking pheasants 'cause the pheasant plucker's late_," Hanssen relayed to him.

"Is it just me, or does he have a rather sexy singing voice?" Serena whispered to Jac. Now, Serena wasn't _that_ drunk. Which meant she actually meant it. To be fair, Hanssen actually could sing, which nobody had really expected. But the way Serena put it?!

"You fancy him, don't you?" Jac said to her, her tone one of disgust. "Jesus Christ! _You_ fancy _Henrik Hanssen_?!" Jac whispered in disbelief, still hoping in vain that she was wrong and it was just the drink talking. The look on Serena's face, though, made the chances seem very slim.

"Alright, you lot, go for it!" Jonny told them all. "The pheasant plucker's mate, the pheasant plucker's late!" he reminded them.

"_I'm not a pheasant plucker, I'm a pheasant plucker's mate, I'm sitting plucking pheasants 'cause the pheasant plucker's late_," they all sang to him.

"Well done," he praised him. "Though how the hell half of you are managing it, I'll never understand. Again?"

"_I'm not a pheasant plucker, I'm a pheasant plucker's mate, I'm sitting plucking pheasants 'cause the pheasant plucker's late_," everyone sang with him.

"Right, the first one again, the big finish," he winked at Jac.

"_W__ell, I'm not a pheasant plucker, I'm a pheasant plucker's son, and I'm sitting plucking pheasants 'til the pheasant plucker comes_," each and every person, Hanssen included, sang, slowing down and getting louder towards the end as Jonny did. Jac found she was openly smiling as she sang at the top of her voice. What had he done with her dignity?!

"Henrik Hanssen, everybody!" Jonny shouted, gesturing to Hanssen, who couldn't get out of there quick enough. He sat back down next to Jac, glaring at her and Serena. She sat up straight, meeting his eyes defiantly.

"Tell me that wasn't fun," she challenged, unable to keeping the smirk off her lips and out of her voice. She was able, though, to see that he had enjoyed it. When he came out of his shell, Hanssen was really quite brilliant. He was good company, too, which she hadn't expected when he had sat down next to her.

"Have I pleased the children?" he asked, sarcasm lacing his entertained voice as he picked up his wine glass.

"I think so," she grinned. "I think you pleased Mummy too," she added before she could stop herself. Hanssen choked on his wine just as Jac had done, so she hit his back until his airways were cleared.

"What did you just say?" he asked.

"I think you pleased Mummy too," she repeated. Hanssen looked over the back of Jac's shoulder at Serena, who was oblivious to their conversation as she and Michael sat laughing.

"You do mean Serena, don't you?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Yep."

"Well, there's a first time for everything, as they say," he sighed, sitting forward. Jac resisted the urge to spill what she'd just discovered to him. She wasn't kicking that particular hornets' nest. But maybe she could have fun with this.

"I just thought of another one!" Jonny announced, grabbing everyone's attention again. "Does anyone want to hear it?"

"Yes!" everyone replied. The whole pub had fallen for Jonny's charm, and Jac wasn't even dreading what was coming anymore. She was actually inwardly proud to say the man up there was hers, and she was his.

* * *

**Hope this is OK!  
Please feel free to review and say what you thought!  
Sarah x**


	4. Every River

**A/N: Hello, people :) Thanks for the massive positive response to this, and to those of you who had that last song stuck in their heads, I'm sorry ;) The song I used here is "Every River" by Runrig.**

**Sarah x**

* * *

Jac was dreading what was next. She could see from the wicked glint in his eyes that she was next. He'd wound Daddy up. He'd sat on Mummy's knee. Now it was time to embarrass the missus. Textbook.

She could see he was having enormous fun, and she couldn't begrudge him that' he put up with her on a daily basis, after all. He deserved to be able make a joke and have some fun, doing things she knew he loved to do. She knew she would protest, but she also knew that she would go up and grin and bear it, just for him.

She only hoped it wasn't the song she dreaded it was. The one that rang so true for her and Jonny – not that she'd ever admit to it. The one she had been taught in the car, with one of his old CDs playing. The band from the isle of Skye. The love song.

Serena turned to her and said, "Are you thinking what I am?"

"Unfortunately, I think so," Jac groaned. "Kill. Me. Now."

"So!" Jonny said cheerily. "I confess this one isn't a folk song, but it's Scottish. And my beautiful girlfriend knows it by heart," he announced. Jac buried her face into Serena's shoulder, hoping she had misheard him. "Ja-ac!" he whined, blatantly trying to make her feel bad. "Don't make me sing it alone," he pleaded.

"I can't sing!" she moaned.

"You can," he insisted.

"Go on," Serena encouraged her. "You can't be any worse than I was," she added fairly. Jac groaned, her face still in the older woman's shoulder. She was glad she had had a few drinks – perhaps the embarrassment wouldn't be so agonising now. Reluctantly she got to her feet, careful not to trip over her and Serena's handbags.

She sat on a chair next to Jonny, knowing exactly what he wanted her to sing. It was a song he had taught her in the car one night. "Ready, darling?" he teased her.

"Call me that again, and I will take great pleasure in castrating you," she threatened. "Got it?" He grinned at her and she said, "Good," and kissed him lightly. "And, yes, I'm as ready as I'm ever going to be."

He smiled at her and started playing the guitar, taking her into the song slowly; he seemed to sense her nerves at singing in front of her colleagues. "_You ask me to believe in magic; expect me to commit suicide of the heart_," she sang, her eyes closed as she recalled the truth in those words. "_You ask me to play this game without question, raising the stakes on this shotgun roulette_," she continued, looking at Jonny.

"_Every river I try to cross, every hill I try to climb_," they sang together. "_Every ocean I try to swim, every road __I __try to find, all the ways of my life, I'd rather be with you_," they continued, and she never took her gaze off him. "_There's no way, without you_."

He played the guitar a little bit, and Jac took the opportunity to look around her. She noticed Serena lean over and whisper something in Hanssen's ear. He smiled, very slightly, and replied to her. What Jac wouldn't have given to know what they were talking about.

"_But you came to me, like the ways of children_," she sang alone. "_Simple as breathing, easy as air, now the years hold no fears, like the wind they pass over_," she went on, and turned to look at Jonny. "_Loved, forgiven, washed, saved_."

Jonny smiled and sang again with her, "_Every river I try to cross, every hill I try to climb, every ocean I try to swim, every road __I__ try to find, all the ways of my life, I'd rather be with you, there's no way, without you_."

She let him play the guitar for a little while, watching his fingers strum expertly. She had moaned about his music habit, but she loved it really. She loved _him_ really. "_Every river I try to cross, every hill I try to climb, every ocean I try to swim, every road __I__ try to find, all the ways of my life, I'd rather be with you, there's no way, without you_," she sang alone, and she felt like the eyes of everyone she knew were upon her.

They finished, singing the chorus slowly one last time, "_Every river I try to cross, every hill I try to climb, every ocean I try to swim, every road __I__ try to find, all the ways of my life, I'd rather be with you, there's no way, without you_..."

She wasn't embarrassed like she expected to be. She wasn't mortified like she feared she would be. She let Jonny move her hair out of her eyes and put his arm around her, pulling her into his side. "Now," he began. "This is my beautiful, intelligent, funny, brilliant girlfriend, Jac Naylor. And for those of you who don't know her, count yourself bloody lucky," he grinned. She gasped in mock outrage and smacked his abdomen lightly.

"But," he added hastily. "But she's a good person really. And I am proud to say she's mine, so hands off, lads."

"I don't _belong_ to anyone, Maconie," she scolded, her voice deadly. She saw Serena smirk into her glass, and Michael drunkenly laugh. All the same, though, she allowed her body to relax into his, her head resting on his shoulder. "I love you," she smiled, and kissed him gently. She heard a collective "Awwwwh!" from the whole pub.

"I love you too," he replied. "See? She's lovely when she feels like it."

There was a yelp from in front of them, and Jac looked away from Jonny to see Serena in the middle of losing her balance. She fell down, her face in Hanssen's lap. Jac looked at Hanssen's shocked face, and then to Jonny. Together, with everyone else, they burst out laughing. Hanssen looked horrified, and Serena looked like she wanted someone to shoot her there and then.

"Can I have a word?" Jac whispered to Jonny, leading him around the corner of the bar while the crowd descended into fits of laughter, and Serena's cheeks grew pinker with every second that passed. "Mummy fancies Daddy," she explained cryptically in a hushed tone, in case anyone overheard. She was still unable to keep the distaste out of her voice.

Jonny turned around, watching as Serena apologised to Hanssen, who seemed to be reassuring her that it didn't bother him. "You are joking," he replied disbelievingly. "They spend half their time at each other's throats!" he whispered.

"Don't they just," Jac smirked. "Serena can be quite aggressive, can't she?"

"You want to drop them in it, don't you?" Jonny guessed, and she saw that evil streak flash across his face when he smiled at her. He put his hands on her arms and asked, "And how do you propose I do that?"

Jac grinned and wrapped her arms around his waist, and replied, "Any way you see fit." He laughed, and she could almost hear the cogs of his mind start turning, trying to think of a fun way to set them up.

"I'll think of something," he smirked. He leaned in and kissed her lightly. Why wasn't she nervous about letting people see them like this? Why didn't she feel vulnerable? She felt stronger than ever before wrapped up in Jonny, regardless of the fact everyone she knew could see them. "This is why I love you," he told her. She gave him a questioning look so he elaborated, "You're always up to no good."

She laughed and kissed him one last time, and then looked around to see what the Serena and Hanssen situation was like now. From the other side of the bar, she could tell Serena was embarrassed, Hanssen was confused, and Michael was making things a million times worse for both of them. "I'd better go and sort them out," Jac sighed. "Serena looks like she's about to eat Michael for dinner."

"Sure," Jonny said, kissing forehead going back up to his chair and guitar. Jac went to stand in front of Michael and Serena, who were bickering like children.

"It was an _accident_," Serena said. "It often happens when someone has had more to drink than they realise," she added, as if explaining it to a child.

"Nice place for your face to land," Michael snorted. "I can imagine it wasn't too bad for the big man either," he smirked into his bottle of beer.

"Ugh!" Jac uttered her disgust. "You're so crude, Michael!"

"You know me too well," he smiled charmingly. Jac was slightly torn – she didn't know where to sit. She wanted to sit between Michael and Serena so she couldn't murder the daft American, but then she was wondering if she should have been sitting between Serena and Hanssen, given their situation.

Deciding that Michael could handle any wrath he induced in Serena, she resumed her previous position between Hanssen and Serena. "Is Ms. Campbell drunk?" Hanssen asked her uncertainly. Jac understood what he was getting at; Serena looked like she was drunk, but was perfectly coherent, and definitely had her wits about her, though her balance had deserted her.

"I don't really know," Jac replied honestly. "I think she's maybe had one too many, but she seems aware of her surroundings. I'll get her something to eat. Maybe that'll help."

With that, Jac stood up and went to the bar, buying a packet of plain crisps and a Mars Bar. Two things she herself avoided like the plague, but she knew Serena well enough to know she did not have an aversion to junk food.

"Get that down you," she ordered the older woman. "I'm not having another situation like that."

"Thanks," Serena smiled, slightly apologetically. "I actually didn't mean it. I stood up to get my bag and fell over," she explained.

"Not me you've got to convince," Jac informed her, glancing at Hanssen, who was watching Jonny at the front with deep curiosity – anything to avoid looking at Serena after that. He was such an intelligent man, and yet he was so _stupid_. And he was irrationally reacting to this. Anyone else would have laughed it off and put it down to one too many drinks. But he looked uncomfortable.

Jonny cleared his throat. "Who studied any kind of Scottish history at school?" he asked of the crowd.

"Me," Jac replied, remembering the days of primary school when she learned about battles between the Scots and the English, before going back to her battlefield of a home every afternoon.

"I did," Serena called back. "I must have been told about every battle, massacre and known to man," she muttered into her glass.

"Part of my boarding school history curriculum," Hanssen replied. "Although I'm not sure how much use it was."

"Jac, Mr. Hanssen," he grinned wickedly. "Would you like to join me?"

* * *

**Hope this is alright!  
Please feel free to drop me a review and tell me what you think!  
Sarah x**


	5. The Massacre of Glencoe

**A/N: Thanks for all the positive feedback, first of all :)**

**This song is "The Massacre of Glencoe." Sounds morbid, I know, but there's a bit of humour in here. Disturbingly, this is the first song I was ever taught as a child. Normal grandparents teach their grandchildren nursery rhymes; mine taught me this. But then my family still keeps all these things going. They're all McDonalds, McKinnies and there's a few Sinclairs that live in Perthshire somewhere. You should hear my grandad going on about it all; it's mental. So, really, none of them are actually sane ;)**

**Sarah x**

* * *

"Why not Serena?!" Jac protested loudly, not wanting to go up there again. Jonny just laughed for a moment.

"Somehow I think it would be slightly inappropriate for Ms. Campbell to join in," he smirked. Jac was confused. Either he was messing about, he was more drunk than she had thought, or he was actually serious.

"Just humour him, Jac," Serena groaned.

"For once, I agree with Ms. Campbell," Hanssen concurred. "Come on," he ordered her, standing up. His hand, to Jac's amazement, wrapped around her wrist and pulled her to her feet. Before she knew it, she was glaring down on Jonny.

"If you were taught about the Glencoe Massacre, you were probably taught the song at the same time, yes?" Jonny asked. Jac nodded, remembering it to be the most depressing song in the history of the planet. Hanssen mirrored her movement, and Jac realised from the glint in Jonny's eyes that he was well and truly up to something. "And _that_ is why it wouldn't be appropriate for a Campbell to sing this."

"I'm not a Campbell!" Serena shouted from her seat. Jac's head snapped around to see Serena looking positively irritated.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but I think you are," Henrik retorted quickly.

"I'm not!"

"The last document you handed in to me, a report on AAU's efficiency, I believe, was most definitely signed _Serena Campbell_," Hanssen smirked, and Serena was just getting more and more irritated. Jonny was winding them up, Jac quickly realised.

"I am _not_ a bloody Campbell!" Serena insisted, looking very petulant.

"Then what exactly are you?" Hanssen challenged.

"A McKinnie who was stupid enough to marry a Campbell!" she informed him.

"So you're still a Campbell," Hanssen concluded. "You married into the family, did you not?"

Jac looked at Jonny, who looked very wicked right now. "You did this on purpose," she accused in a whisper.

"And? I was born a McKinnie!"

"And married a Campbell!" Hanssen continued to argue. Jonny had used their personalities to cause this argument; he must have known as well as Jac did that Hanssen would argue his point if Serena said anything. "Therefore you _are_ a Campbell. Not to mention that you, on a daily basis, display the traits they were renowned for during the civil wars and the Jacobite uprisings," he added.

Jac had to force back a shocked laugh at that one. He really had studied it at school then. She glanced at Jonny, who was on the brink of bursting into fits of laughter. Everyone else was speechless; those who knew what they were talking about were trying not to laugh, and even those who didn't knew that was meant to be an insult.

"What are they?" Michael called across. The American's lack of knowledge, though predictable, was going to start a conflict. Jac could kind of see Hanssen's point, but she knew Serena wouldn't take well to it.

"Treachery, dishonesty, a tendency to mix the personal with the political, manipulativeness, guile and with an ill temper to boot," Hanssen listed.

"Excuse me!" Serena yelled. "First of all, I know you're inexperienced with the social contract, but people don't generally slag each other off when the person can hear. And second, don't you dare go on about me like that until you look in the mirror!"

Everyone was shocked; they had never really seen Hanssen and Serena argue. They usually kept it low key and hidden, but this was the exception.

"What is he even on about?" Michael asked.

"Basically," Jonny began, "the Campbells sided with the English, which didn't sit well with the Highland clans, and used military orders to settle a score with the MacDonalds. And they screwed a lot of clans over. The MacKinnons were actually a rival of theirs, weren't they?"

"Don't start, Maconie!" Serena warned, holding a hand up. "I've heard it all before."

"What?" Jac asked them. Her knowledge of Scottish history didn't go very far beyond primary school stuff – major battles and massacres.

"The McKinnies are a sept of the MacKinnons," Serena explained. "The MacKinnons almost always sided with the MacDonalds, especially when it came to the Campbells and the English. Hence why the Campbells and the MacKinnons didn't exactly get along. And the Campbells were with the English at Culloden, so that led to the MacKinnons losing most of their land during the clearances, which none of the septs were happy about, as you can imagine."

"So you, in essence, slept with the enemy?" Hanssen asked Serena. Jac snorted, trying to hide her laughter at them. "Aside from the fact the idea is totally outdated, of course."

"Shut up, Henrik!" she advised him, her voice raised in temper. She stood up, her arms folded. She was glowering at him, daring him to keep going. From the slightly arrogant expression on his face, it was a dare Hanssen was gladly going to accept.

Jonny looked up at Jac, and she could see he hadn't meant for them to get so irate with each other. She raised an eyebrow at him and muttered, "Nice one, smart arse." He smiled weakly up at her, almost as if he wanted her to break in and stop them; it was too much fun to observe, though, so it wasn't going to happen.

"I don't understand," Henrik stated, but Jac knew he understood perfectly; he was merely attempting to wind Serena up. "You are a McKinnie who married a Campbell, and yet you say you are not a Campbell when you clearly are."

"You say that one more time and I will come up there and I will bloody well slap you," she threatened, her tone deathly.

"OK, OK!" Jonny finally intervened. "That's enough. The kids don't like it when Mummy and Daddy fight," he grinned. "What happened was that the MacDonalds of Glencoe didn't sign allegiance to King William in time, so he sent an army led by Campbells into Glencoe to kill them all. The MacDoanlds and Campbells spent centuries in a feud, so the Campbells used their orders as a way to get back at them."

"Can we just get on with it?" Jac demanded impatiently. Obviously winding Henrik and Serena up was easier than Jonny had anticipated, and she didn't actually want them to kill each other. "You sing the verses and we'll sing the chorus. OK?" she said.

"Yep," he replied cheerily, starting on the guitar. "_Oh, cruel is the snow that sweeps Glencoe, and covers the grave o' Donald; oh, cruel was the foe that raped Glencoe, and murdered the house of MacDonald_," he sang, and Jac willingly joined in with him and Hanssen to prevent any more outbursts. She could have throttled him. She had asked him to get them having fun together, not at each other's throats.

_ "____They came in the blizzard, we offered them heat, a roof for their heads, dry shoes for their feet_," Jonny sang mournfully. Serena was still sulking, leaning back into the padded bench throwing Hanssen withering, icy glares. "___We wined them and dined them, they ate of our meat, and they slept in the house of MacDonald_."

"_Oh, cruel is the snow that sweeps Glencoe, and covers the grave o' Donald; oh, cruel was the foe that raped Glencoe, and murdered the house of MacDonald_," Jac sang again, only with Hanssen this time. She caught his eye and gave him an apologetic look; she hadn't meant to cause his and Serena's delicate relationship any more strain.

"___They came from Fort William wi' murder in mind; the Campbell had orders King William had signed_," Jonny explained with the slow, sad tune on the guitar. "___'Put all to the sword,' and these words underlined, 'And leave none alive called MacDonald__.'_"

Hanssen returned her look with a reassuring glance, like he was telling her it would have happened one way or another. "_Oh, cruel is the snow that sweeps Glencoe, and covers the grave o' Donald; oh, cruel was the foe that raped Glencoe, and murdered the house of MacDonald_," he sang with her.

"___They came in the night when the men were asleep,____t____his band of Argyles, through snow soft and deep;____l____ike murdering foxes amongst helpless sheep, ____t____hey slaughtered the house of MacDonald_," Jonny continued. Jac put a hand on his shoulder, because she knew he felt slightly guilty about the recent domestic between Serena and Hanssen. God knows she did.

"___Some died in their beds at the hand o the foe;__ s____ome fled in the night and were lost in the snow_," Jonny began what Jac knew to be the final verse. "___Some lived to accuse him wha' struck the first blow,__ b____ut gone was the house of MacDonald_."

"_Oh, cruel is the snow that sweeps Glencoe, and covers the grave o' Donald; oh, cruel was the foe that raped Glencoe, and murdered the house of MacDonald_," all three finished.

"Aye, that's a cheery wee song!" Jonny exclaimed. "Gets the party going, eh?" A laugh rippled through the crowd, though a few – Digby, Ric, Chantelle, Elliot, Mo, Sacha and Chrissie – were eyeing Serena carefully, obviously wondering whether she was going to reignite the row over her name. Meanwhile, Jac was watching Hanssen; he seemed calm enough, but then he always did, because if he didn't, he would have murdered half his staff a long, long time ago.

Henrik silently and placidly went to sit next to Serena, who looked like she seriously wanted to slap him. Jac rounded on Jonny – "I meant get them laughing, not fighting, you moron!"

"Sorry!" he whispered back. "I didn't think she'd get so defensive. Though I'm surprised she married a Campbell if she's a McKinnie."

"Don't you dare start them again!" Jac warned.

"I won't!" he promised, holding his hands up. "You've got to admit, it was a wee bit entertaining."

Jac raised an eyebrow at him, but decided he was right; watching arguments was always amusing, but none more so than those that took place between Henrik Hanssen and Serena Campbell. She looked around to them and quickly realised Serena's blood pressure was rising. She threw Jonny one last amused glare before returning to Serena and Hanssen, standing listening to them.

"I'm not!" she was arguing.

"You are," he replied; Jac saw that rare sparkle in the man's eyes that told her he was trying his luck, seeing how far he could push her.

"Just because I was foolish and naïve enough to marry one, doesn't mean _I_ am one!" she snapped. Jac, sensing Serena's temper rising, forced herself between them. She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Jonny:_ Fix it. Now._

His phone beeped and he read her message, looking briefly at her before he sent back: _OK :)_

Jac put her phone away with an inward grin, and draped an arm around the necks of each of her comrades. "Isn't this fun?" she smiled.

* * *

**Hope this is OK!  
Please feel free to review and tell me what you think!  
Sarah x**


	6. Skag Trendy

**A/N: So this is where Jac and Jonny get sneaky. The song Jonny is singing now is "Skag Trendy" by The View. Pretty decent band. Some weird lyrics though. And thank you for all your lovely reviews - I'm glad I'm able to entertain! ;)**

**Sarah x**

* * *

Jac watched Jonny tuning the guitar carefully for another song. She hadn't noticed him texting behind the guitar until she heard her phone go off – _Get hold of their iPods. Text me a song they both know xx_

She looked up at him in horror. Was he actually suggesting that she steal her bosses' iPods and go through them?! But, regardless of her revulsion, she texted back: _OK :) you soooo owe me! Xx_

She smiled at Serena, "Can you go and get me another drink?" She immediately rose to her feet. "Ugh, these bloody shoes!" she complained, as an excuse to lean down. As she rubbed her foot with one hand, she frantically searched Serena's bag with the other, slipping her iPod into her pocket.

"It's hot in here," she moaned to Hanssen, who gave her a strange look but eventually accepted she wasn't up to anything.

"Yes, it is quite warm," he agreed taking his coat off as she had hoped; she could see the iPod in his pocket. This was easier than she could have possibly hoped. He put his coat between them and returned his attention to Jonny, who was finally speaking. "OK," he said. "Time for some more contemporary Scottish stuff, I think."

Michael, now sober enough to understand after Serena literally hand feeding him, cheered. Everyone else joined in as Serena sat back down next to Jac, handing her a drink. It was amazing the effect drink had on people – even Hanssen was relatively relaxed, no longer sitting straight but slouching into the seat.

"This lot, The View, are from Dundee," Jonny explained. "Their gigs are pretty much good old mental tear-ups," he added with a roguish cheeky grin. "I'm pretty sure they make a fair old mess of the Caird Hall in Dundee at every single gig. This song is called 'Skag Trendy.' Pretty weird song," he smiled, starting on the guitar.

"_Skag trendy thinks he knows just what to do, he was only seventeen and he was out screwing the brew_," he sang, very fast. "_Thought that parents were too old and teachers told him what to do, he's master skag trendy and he'd like to talk to you_," he went on.

Jac stood up under the pretence of going the bathroom, but actually she just lurked around the corner where neither of them could see her. "_He told his mother what he was all about, she didn't acknowledge the cry for help, she just chucked him out_," Jonny sang. How the hell was he singing it that fast?!

"_And now he's broke sitting outside, sitting on the floor, he's got nothing else to think about __except another score, but before he gets this he has to go and steal something, that's not something that he really wants to do, but you see, when his mother chucked him out she signed him off the brew_!"

"Too bloody right it's weird," Jac muttered as she opened the music section of Hanssen's iPod. Classical. More classical. Even more bloody classical. "Pop?" Jac raised an eyebrow.

"_I wish somebody would love him, he doesn't have a hope_," she heard Jonny singing. "_I wish somebody would love him, he doesn't have a home. He'd like to speak to his old school friends but he needs ten pence for a phone_."

"Well, well, Henrik. Pop music," she grinned, scrolling through the list. Granted, it wasn't bubblegum pop kind of music. But it wasn't classical – a step up from normal, in Jac's opinion. Country music too. This was just too good; it was just a pity she couldn't tease him without letting on that she nicked his iPod.

"_Had a girlfriend, she was very, very nice, walks by __him __now __and__ won't look at him twice_," Jonny kept going. What a weird song; how could it be so upbeat and yet be about a homeless drug addict? "_She liked his dress sense and his cheeky, cheeky grin but, you see, since he's been chucked out he's lost all of them, he's got none, __so he writes another sad song__, he's got none, __so he writes another sad song_!"

After memorising what she could of Hanssen's music, she moved onto Serena's. Hers was, thankfully, more contemporary. More up to date. Though there were a few songs from when Serena would have been a teenager, or in medical school.

"S_kag trendy, think I know just what to do, I was only seventeen and I was out screwing the __brew_," Jonny cheerily sang. Why did she always pick the odd ones? "_I thought that parents were too old and teachers told me what to do, I'm master skag trendy, I'd like to talk to you_!"

God. They had such different taste in music. Jac had just come across Matchbox Twenty on Serena's iPod. _Not_ something Henrik Hanssen was liable to listen to. She sighed and went into playlists on both iPods.

"_I wish somebody would love me but I don't have a hope, I wish somebody would love me but I don't have a home_," Jonny was still singing. Jac found herself tapping her foot with the beat; she actually quite liked that song. "_I'd like to speak to my girlfriend but I need ten pence for a phone_!"

Bingo! Finally a song they both had; she got out her phone hastily texted Jonny with the title and artist of the song.

"_One thing could happen to someone in this situation, that is complete and utter social deterioration, should've clicked on, out pawning his PlayStation, just a young man looking for some variation_."

Jac looked around, wondering how to return the machines without getting caught. A snag she hadn't thought of when she had nicked her bosses' iPods. Damn it.

"_He made a mistake, he was looking for some variation, he made a mistake, he was looking for some variation, he was looking for some variation. Skag trendy_!" he happily sang. "People?!"

"_Skag trendy_!" everyone relayed back to Jonny. As usual, they were eating out the palm of his hand. "_Skag trendy_!" the sang.

"Once more, really loud!"

"_Skag trendy_!" they all bellowed, Jac included. The first thing Jonny did when he finished was check his phone, and he winked over at Jac. Jac, however, was panicking slightly. Hanssen still had his coat off so replacing his iPod was easy. The problem was slipping Serena's into her bag with her noticing.

Jac pulled up a young blonde lad, sober as a judge, there with his dad, about sixteen years old. "Fancy making yourself an easy twenty quid?" she asked him.

"Sure," he grinned.

"See that woman over there?" she nodded to Serena. "Talking to the tall guy? Practically on top of him? Looks like she doesn't know whether to smack him or kiss him?" she added when she saw Serena's expression – a mixture of annoyance, amusement and desire.

"Yeah."

"This is her iPod. I need you to tell her you found it on the floor by the bar. Tell her the earphones got caught on her clothes, dragged it across to the bar. Got it?" He nodded, and, more trusting than she usually was, she handed him a twenty pound note.

She watched while he went over to Serena, telling her what Jac had told him to. She appeared to swallow it, and from what Jac could see, Serena was giving him money to get himself a drink in thanks. The boy came back to Jac. "Did she believe you?" she asked him.

"Yeah. Think so, anyway," he smiled. "Gave me money for a drink," he shrugged.

"Thanks," Jac grinned. She left him and went to sit between Henrik and Serena wearing the same grin. "Are Mummy and Daddy getting along or is there gonna be a divorce?"

"We were divorced a long time ago," Serena snorted into her glass. "The bratty teenage daughter's bad behaviour put too much strain on our marriage," she added jokingly. Jac saw the corners of Hanssen's mouth turn up slightly and she knew he was trying not to smile.

"Not to mention the issue that we did nothing but work," he added. Jac was never going to stop being surprised when he made a joke. "You missed quite the song," he added.

"Heard it from the bathrooms," Jac lied. "_Skag Trendy_?"

"Yep," Serena replied. "Boy who was _out screwing the brew_."

"Doesn't sound right when we say it," Jac laughed. She was just waiting for Jonny to call them up. This was going to be funny; she could just see them singing that, and it almost looked like a conversation or a row in her mind.

For some reason, she was oddly relaxed between Serena and Hanssen. They were not as scary as they first appeared. Both were formidable, and she could only imagine what happened when they came up against each other in private, but in this setting they were just people. Extremely weird people, but people nonetheless.

"Mr. Hanssen, Ms. Campbell," Jonny called. "Up here please."

"No!" Hanssen asserted.

"Please?" Jonny put on his puppy face, and Jac grinned inwardly at him.

"Don't you think you've caused enough trouble?" Serena raised an eyebrow as she shouted back to him.

"I promise this won't cause trouble," Jonny vowed, but Jac knew that, where Hanssen and Serena were involved with each other, the risk of trouble always ran high.

"What do you think, Henrik?" Serena asked, leaning across Jac to speak to Hanssen.

"Serena, if you think I'm going to be made a fool of – again – then you are sadly mistaken," he said, his tone deadly.

"Come on, Mr. Hanssen!" Jac protested. "Both of you can sing. Actually, you're both bloody good singers. And it's not a proper night out until Mummy and Daddy do a duet!"

"No, Jac!" She was taken aback by how paternal and authoritative he actually sounded when he said it. She made a cute face, putting big eyes on and fluttering her eyelashes at him, but he had more conviction in him than she had hoped he would.

"Serena?" Jac asked, knowing Serena was marginally softer than Hanssen when it came to things like this, and that she had had a few more drinks than him. Serena rolled her eyes and put her glass down. She got to her feet and walked around the table.

"Come on then," she ordered Hanssen. She took him by the hand, for which she received one bloody epic glare, and dragged him up. Jac noticed she had taken his hand in an unusual way; she had linked their fingers together. She managed to haul him up to the stage, where Jonny was busy on his phone.

Jac's mobile beeped and she opened the message from Jonny: _Thanks. Love you :) xxx_

She smiled and texted back to him: _Love you too xxx_

* * *

**Hope this is alright!  
Please feel free to review and tell me what you thought of it!  
Sarah x**


	7. In Another's Eyes

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! The reaction to this little story is fantastic and I'm glad you all like it. The song here is "In Another's Eyes" by Garth Brooks and Trisha Yearwood - I kinda grew up with country music, thanks to my dad. And Trisha Yearwood is amazing. I kid you not.**

**Sarah x**

* * *

"Can we get another mic, please, George?" Jonny called over to the bartender. The man nodded with a smirk before heading through the back. "While he gets that set up, let's have a wee chat about what these two are about to sing," he grinned. "Country song. Actually, if I remember right, the two singing it ended up married!"

Jac looked around to find Michael with his iPhone, filming the priceless moment of their bosses being roped into singing a country song in the middle of a pub in front of all their colleagues.

"Oh no!" Serena shouted, cottoning on to what she was about to do. "No, Jonny."

"Oh, yes, Ms. Campbell!" Jonny smiled. "Anyway. It's a song from the nineties, which is probably how these two know it. Garth Brooks and Trisha Yearwood released it, and it raised a lot of eyebrows," he explained to the crowd. "They were probably right too, considering they ended up married."

"Nurse Maconie," Henrik protested when he realised. Jonny ignored him and shoved a microphone into his hand. George the bartender came over and handed Serena a microphone with a wordless smirk. She took it grudgingly, glaring at him as she did so.

"Ready?" he asked them.

"No!" they shouted in unison.

"Jonny, I can't sing to save my granny!" Serena added. She looked horrified at the idea of singing a song like that.

"Aye, you can," he dismissed her concerns, and he started playing the guitar whether they were ready or not.

"Up the creek without a paddle," Jac muttered to Michael, who just shook his head and grinned cynically.

"_In another's eyes_," Hanssen sang uncomfortably. "_I'm someone who loves her enough to walk away from you; I'd never cheat, and I would never lie, in another's eyes_."

He actually wasn't have bad; he had a deep, emotive voice Jac had never expected from such an aloof man. But when was anything predictable about Hanssen?

"_In another's eyes, I can do no wrong_," Serena sang; it was clear to Jac her cockiness had worn off and she was now rather nervous. "_And h__e believes in me, and his faith is strong; I__'__d never fall, or even compromise, in an__other's eyes, oh_..."

"_In another's eyes, I'm afraid that I can't see_," they went on together. Serena glanced up at Hanssen, as if she was looking for support. It was unusual for Serena to want support, especially when she had been cocky in dragging him up there in the first place.

"_This picture perfect portrait that they paint of me_," Hanssen continued as he took a small step towards Serena, obviously seeing her need for him to help her out.

"_They don't realise, and I pray they never do_," they both sang. Their voices intertwined quite perfectly – it was almost like they were meant to sing together. "_'Cause every time I look I'm seeing you; in another's eyes_."

Actually, once the nerves had been banished by Hanssen, Serena had a good singing voice too. Jonny was still smugly playing the guitar; he met Jac's eyes and beamed at her. She had to smile back. She could tell the plan was working. The connection in their voices was undeniable.

"_Oh, i__n another's eyes_," sang the Swede, "_Staring back at me, __I see a sinking soul, trying desperately_."

"_To turn the tide, before it dies, in another's eyes_," Serena continued. They stepped together so there was only a could of inches between them, and Serena's free arm slipped around Hanssen's waist. There was something strange between them when they sang. Some sort of union.

"_And what they don't see_," Serena and Hanssen sang, his arms around her shoulders now, "_Lord, is killing me; it's a blessing_-" Hanssen stopped dead.

"-_and a curse that love is blind_," Serena sang, leaning back slightly and allowing her voice to project through the pub. Her voice filled the area. It was the best voice Jac had heard in ages; she looked around her.

Bartenders looked up. Malick's mouth fell open in shock. Mo was wide-eyed. Jonny looked up at Serena from his chair, utter astonishment on his face. Michael let out a shocked laugh next to Jac. The whole pub, even the chatterbox Chantelle Lane, fell silent when Hanssen left Serena a lone voice.

"Bloody _hell_!" Jac exclaimed, knowing only Michael, equally amazed, would hear her over Serena. Her voice continued to saturate the air of the pub as she held those last notes with all the extraordinary power in her voice – Hanssen looked slightly gobsmacked. Whatever he had expected, it clearly hadn't been for a powerhouse of a voice to come out of Serena Campbell.

"_'Cause i__n another's eyes_," Hanssen sang with Serena, still slightly dazed by what lay behind her exterior. "_I'm afraid that I can't see, th__is__ picture perfect portrait that they paint of me; they don't realise, and I pray to God they never do, 'cause every time I look I'm seeing you_..."

"_In another's eyes_," Hanssen sang, separating their bodies and facing her.

"_In another's eyes_," Serena sang back at him.

"_In another's eyes_," they finished together, Serena's voice trailing for a few moments after Hanssen fell silent. He smiled at her; she leaned up and kissed his cheek in thanks.

"Excuse my language, Ms. Campbell," Jonny said as soon as he stopped playing the guitar, and everyone had finished clapping and cheering. "But. Oh. My. Fucking. God."

"Crude, but yes," Hanssen backed him up. "I think that pretty much summarises what we're all thinking."

Michael just stared at Jac for a moment. "Why the hell did she decide to slum it to be a doctor?!" he demanded.

Jac rolled her eyes at him. "How am I meant to know?!" she retorted. "Why don't you go and ask her that?" she added. A look of horror flashed across his face and Jac smiled at him. "Thought not. Coward."

"What?" Serena asked. Jac couldn't believe it. She genuinely didn't know. There was no faking the confusion on Serena's face; Jac could see it, and she was halfway across the pub. "What?!" she demanded louder when nobody answered. "Will somebody just spit it out?"

"Please, please tell me someone has that on video," Jonny pleaded with the crowd. To Jac's surprise, many people owned up to having filmed it. Michael. Elliot. Sacha. Gemma. A blonde barmaid. "Go and see Michael," Jonny advised Serena.

"You cannot possibly be telling us that you have no idea," Hanssen said sceptically.  
"No idea of _what_?" Serena exclaimed. He surprised everyone by wrapping a hand around her arm and dragging her over to sit next to Jac. Michael passed Serena his phone with the video ready to play. Jac watched with her, as did Hanssen, while Michael laughed and shook his head in total disbelief. Jac, too, had a hard time believing that she never realised she was capable of what she had just done.

They watched as the pair of them protested and Jonny ignored them, starting anyway. They watched as Hanssen proved his voice was something to be envied. Playing it back, Jac heard the deepness of his voice and how well he hit the notes.

Then they watched Serena sing for the first time; even when it was gentle, her voice was rather beautiful. It was like nothing she had heard before. Jac looked to see Serena's expression; she looked mildly surprised but not shocked. Truthfully, nobody had doubted she was capable of singing. It was the power she had hidden in her voice that amazed everyone.

Then the chorus, and how their voices were matched so well. And how their voices seemed to just connect like they were supposed to be heard together.

Then much of the same in the next verse until they sang together again and their voices began to rise. An odd expression crossed Hanssen's face right before he stopped. Jac realised now he had done it on purpose. And then Serena's voice was left alone, the power behind it still unbelievable.

"But that can't be me!" Serena denied illogically as she listened to the quality of her own singing.

"It is you, Serena," Hanssen asserted. Serena glanced up at him when she came to the same realisation as Jac had just done – that Hanssen had stopped short so everyone could hear what he had picked up on before anyone else. "I don't understand how you can fail to realise you have that in you," he added, nodding to Michael's phone as Jac passed it back to the American.

Serena shrugged. "What I wanna know is why you chose medicine when there are record labels in the States that would kill to get hold of you," Michael added, putting his phone back in his pocket.

Serena gave him a stony glare before she burst out laughing. "I didn't even know I could sing at all, never mind _that_!" she protested. "I still think you did something to that video. It doesn't sound like me," she insisted.

"It bloody well _is_ you!" Hanssen cried. Jac was taken aback to hear Hanssen curse; perhaps the alcohol had loosened his tongue. Jac stifled a laugh and, as she looked away, was startled to see Jonny moving tables and chairs out to the walls.

"Oh, Christ!" Jac moaned, getting to her feet and stalking over to Jonny. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" he replied. "I'm clearing a dancefloor, obviously," he rolled his eyes at her, earning a glare.

"I don't dance," she reminded him.

"I know. That's why you're with me on the music," he explained, gesturing for her to help him shift a table. She didn't argue; she knew there was little point. And she would far prefer singing to dancing. "Most of them are sober enough, aren't they? Even Michael Spence is comprehensible," he grinned.

"Alright. I guess it'll be fun," she sighed. The idea of watching the rest of them make prats of themselves was rather appealing too. "Well done, by the way."

"On what?"

"Mummy and Daddy don't seem to want to murder each other anymore," she smiled. She put her arms around his waist and kissed him lightly. "Good work, Einstein."

"Well, thank you," he replied. "Now for phase two of aforementioned operation," he added. A wave of realisation fell over Jac and she burst into giggles into Jonny's chest. This was going to be funny. She had thought them singing together was going to be funny, and it kind of was as they could both sing and Serena didn't even know it. But there was no doubt that they would be left with nobody else to dance with but each other.

"Evil genius," she accused. He just laughed and proceeded with moving the chairs and tables. Jac silently helped him, wondering how he came up with his ideas.

* * *

**Hope this is OK!  
Please feel free to leave a review and tell me what you thought!  
Sarah x**


	8. Shock Horror

**A/N: Hello again. Sorry this took so long to update - I couldn't decide what song to use but I eventually decided on "Shock Horror" by The View. This might be the last update for a little while too. Thanks to everyone who's read and reivewed!**

**Sarah x**

**P.S. TWO MORE SLEEPS.**

* * *

When they finished clearing the floor, Jac turned to Jonny and asked, "What are we going to sing then?"

He smiled and shrugged, picking up the guitar; she sat down next to him. "You know, we've learnt that many songs I don't know how we cram all that in our heads," she pointed out. She was vaguely aware of the faint smile on her lips when she recalled all the times they had sat in Jonny's living room with his guitar and a laptop, looking up songs to learn together.

They'd gone through everything. Every genre of music playable on the guitar. From rock to pop to country to folk to traditional and everything in between. American, British, Australian, Canadian...women, men and bands. "I like singing 'Pistol,'" she admitted. It was one of the first songs he had taught her.

"'This Is The Life,' maybe," Jonny suggested.

"'Shock Horror!'" they said together. Jonny's face lit up at their agreement; she knew he loved to play that song.

"That's that then," Jac grinned, handing him the guitar and grabbing one of the microphones. "Right," she said into it over the noise. "Those physically capable, get your arses into the clearing."

The likes of Chantelle and Michael cheerfully, albeit unsteadily in Michael's case, obeyed. Serena and Hanssen, predictably, were the only ones from the hospital left sitting. "That means you too, Ms. Campbell, Mr. Hanssen," Jonny said, much to Jac's amusement. He seemed to be quickly picking up on the fact that, in the pub, they were all equals and he could say what he wanted.

Serena grumbled something about dancing with lanky Swedes and dragged Hanssen by the elbow to the makeshift dancefloor. "Grab a partner and get dancing!" Jonny shouted, starting to play the familiar tune on the guitar. Everyone paired up aside from Hanssen and Serena, who were glaring directly at Jac in defiance. She raised an authoritative eyebrow and they grudgingly obeyed. "_Tell you the same thing that they told me_," Jonny sang.

"_Worth your weight in gold_," Jac added.

"_Should I practice what I preach, man, should I just do what I'm told_," they sang together. "_Because the clock keeps ticking_."

"_Let's hope we don't grow old_," Jac continued while Jonny started to play the notes faster and faster, and everyone on the dancefloor started to embarrass themselves. Arthur Digby, looking totally like a fish out of water, was awkwardly dancing with Chantelle.

"_Tell them the same thing that you told me_," Jonny joined in with her.

"_Are you worth your weight in gold? Should I practice what I preach, man? Should I just do what I'm told?_" she sang alone.

"_And high court jury, would you scream "Guilty!"_" Jonny sang.

"_I'd never claim somebody used me, __oh,__ I used to be so filthy_," Jac went on.

Jonny played loud and fast and Jac watched as Hanssen danced Serena around with an open smile. Michael was doing some 'dad-dancing' with Elliot and Ric, all thoroughly embarrassing themselves.

"_And are you happy when they tell you? __Should__ it worry you at all?_" Jonny sang. Jac hadn't realised how mobile she was until she swung her hips with the beat.

"_Does it help you when they preach, man? Does it mend your broken bones?_" Jac grinned.

"_You know they say that I'm a lightweight, well, the worry weighs a ton_," they both sang. Jonny was wearing that brilliant, happy grin Jac loved so much.

"_If __I__ make it to the top, don't come and save me_," Jac was alone again. "_'Cause I'll be at the bottom having fun_."

They guitar playing became impossibly fast before Jac and Jonny sang at the top of their voices, "_With a little bit of shock shock horror!_" Hanssen spun Serena under his arm and she tripped over his foot. He caught her just before she slammed into Sacha's back, his long arm curling right around her waist to keep her upright. "_A limp jumped body on the floor! A fucked up old school friend and a kicked down door!_"

"_And the boy can sing, and the boy can dance_," Jac went alone again. "_Misplaced a whole week, man, left out the romance_."

"_I believe_," Jonny grinned.

"_Love, yeah, not what you've bought or sold_."

"_I'm not a rat_."

"_This life, it shouldn't be a race, man_," Jac sang at the top of her voice. She'd already made a prat of herself. She decided she might as well do it properly.

"_Don't believe you make the money and then grow old_," they sang together. "_And don't even accuse me, 'cause I'll go on the run_."

"_But I __suppose__ it'd be easy where to find me, 'cause I'll be at the bottom having fun!_" Jonny happily sang as Michael stumbled and knocked Elliot to the floor. Jac looked at Jonny, her mouth falling open in shocked amusement.

Jac forced back a laugh and sang with Jonny, "_With a little bit of shock shock horror!_" as Chantelle and Ric got Elliot back to his feet. "_A limp jumped body on the floor, a fucked up old school friend and a knocked down door_."

"_And the boy can sing, and the boy can dance_," Jonny sang on his own, and Jac heard the laughter in his voice. "_Misplaced a whole week man, left out the romance_."

Serena had gone into fits of half-cut laughter as Hanssen made sure she stayed on her feet. Jac grinned, recalling that Serena had told Michael not to have any more to drink; he'd just proved her right by drunkenly knocking Elliot on his back.

"_And I feel sorry for you, man, I feel sorry for you, man, I feel sorry for you, man, you've forgotten how to clap your hands_," they sang happily together, Jac shaking her head at the stupidity before her.

They sang that same verse over and over about three or four times until Jonny broke in and finished, "_Tell them the same thing that you told me_." He finished playing the guitar and shouted over the commotion, "Elliot, you OK, mate?"

"Yes, thank you," the old professor replied with a smile. "No thanks to Michael and his lack of knowledge when it comes to his limits on alcohol intake," he added sternly with a glare at the American. Admittedly, though, Michael was more sober now than when Serena had warned him not to puke in her car.

"Sorry!" Michael apologised, excessively loudly, as Ric shook his head in entertained dismay at him.

"I did tell you," Serena chipped in, sounding rather bossy and maternal as always. "Didn't I tell you to quit while you were ahead?!" she demanded.

"Yeah, yeah," Michael waved away her stern telling off. "I'm not a baby."

"Of course not," she drawled. "You're more like my teenage daughter. She can't handle her booze either," she smiled sweetly.

"You know, I was gonna teach yous a reel, but I don't want anyone to die," Jonny joked, coaxing a laugh out of everyone. Jac smiled too, wondering what would happen next. Half the pub had gone home now – probably they had better things to do than watch a bunch of drunk NHS staff make themselves look like morons – but this was the most fun Jac had had in ages, and she knew her colleagues well enough to know that there were many who shared the same view.

Jonny stood up and added, "In case nobody noticed from the huge badge and sache," pointing at Mo. "It's my best friend's birthday today. You're what, Mo? A hundred and two?" he grinned cockily.

Mo gasped in mock outrage and replied, "You bloody cheeky toerag!" It was easily seen she was drinking; she had that happy glazed look about her.

Jac snickered to herself, as did many others, and ran up to the bar for a badly-needed drink; her throat was raw from the loud singing. "Never seen you let go like that," Mo's familiar voice said next to her before ordering yet another vodka and coke.

"Well, Maureen, if you're going to do something you might as well do it right," Jac quipped. "I'm sure you've noticed my work ethic."

Mo laughed warmly. "Work hard, play hard?"

"Yep," she replied, taking her drink from the barmaid. "Well, the show must go on," she grinned, leaving Mo to push her way through the small crowd back to Jonny's side.

There was a commotion on the far right of the clearing; a man seemed to be trying to pick a fight with Sacha over Chrissie, presumably because he fancied her. Sacha being diplomatic, unforceful Sacha, though, he did not do very well at squaring up to anyone, never mind someone who towered over the husband and wife.

Jac grinned wickedly, meeting Serena's eyes; Jac knew full well half the hospital was terrified of them, and nobody else was intervening, so that just left them. They made their way to Chrissie and Sacha. "Do we have a problem here?" Serena demanded, carefully placing Chrissie behind her in case this man was drunk enough to make a move on someone else's wife.

"Because, you know, we could boil you from the inside out if there is," Jac smiled, making sure it was sugary yet intimidating.

"And leave no forensic evidence," Serena added with a raised eyebrow.

"And this lot would swear blind they never saw or heard a thing," Jac explained.

"Because you've picked on Sacha," Serena smiled.

"And everyone loves Sacha," Jac concluded.

The man attempted to out-stare the two women but obviously underestimated their powers of intimidation. He grumbled something about 'cocky bitches' and half-staggered away, obviously too drunk to hit a target very precisely anyway.

Jac grinned at Serena and they pushed back through to the front. "I wouldn't have taken him on," Jonny admitted when Jac sat down next to him.

Jac and Serena looked at each other and announced simultaneously, "Wimp!", causing everyone, even Jonny to laugh.

* * *

**Hope this is OK!  
Please feel free to review and tell me what you think!  
Sarah x**


	9. What Kinda Girl?

**A/N: Hello again! First, sorry for the lack of updates here - had a lot on. Second, I apologise for any mistakes here - I've been cooped up with defective lunatics all day planning my uncle's funeral and am extremely tired. And lastly, thank you for all the amazing reviews!**

**Oh, and the first song is "What Kinda Girl?" by Rosanne Cash and the second is "She's In Love With The Boy" by Trisha Yearwood :)**

**Sarah x**

* * *

"I want a rest," Elliot insisted despite everyone's protests. "One drunken accident is enough for me, I think."

Jac didn't want Elliot to sit down and watch; if anyone deserved a good time it was him. "Stop him," she hissed at Jonny. He looked at her helplessly so she snatched the guitar from him. "Elliot, you play guitar, right?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Jonny's fingers are getting sore," she lied easily. "Swapsies?"

Elliot gave a resigned yet enthusiastic smile as Jonny stood up. "I will warn you," said Elliot as he took the guitar. "My taste in music will outdate yours."

"We'll find something," she waved his concerns away. "Jonny's taught me some old songs anyway," she added, bringing another, this time relieved, smile to Elliot's face. They sat and discussed it until they found a song they both knew. "I don't suppose you'd know...oh, I don't know...The Script?" she asked. By the blank look on his face she was force to sigh, "Yeah, didn't think so."

It took a good ten minutes but they managed to find a couple of songs Elliot and Jac both knew.

"So we're going to do 'What Kinda Girl?' next," she told everyone, mainly telling Jonny more than anyone else.

"Good choice," Serena said.

"Hmm," Jac grinned evilly. "You can help Come on. Up here."

"No!" Serena protested. "No, no, no, no!"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" Jac smiled, having fun seeing Serena the one squirming for a change.

"No."

"Yes. Get your arse up here!"

"No!"

However, she was left no choice – Henrik Hanssen took her by one arm, Sacha Levy by the other, and steered her up to the front while Michael Spence thrust a microphone into her hand. "You'll pay for this, Hanssen. Mark my words," she threatened, noting that he had forced her hand first.

Jac nodded to Elliot once the men had vacated the area. He played the upbeat tune seamlessly and flawlessly. "_What kinda girl am I really am?_" sang Jac happily. "_I like some turkey but I don't eat lamb_."

"_No sweet potato but I do like ham_," Serena sang, and the evil smile on her lips worrying Jac.

"_What kinda girl am I really am?_" they finished the first verse together.

"_What kinda girl am I really I?_" Jac continued.

Serena stepped forward and sang, "_I kept my jacket but I lost my tie_," as she took Hanssen by his tie and pulled it off him with an odd playful and yet evil grin. As she unbuttoned the top button she sang, "_I'll tell you true and then I sometimes lie_."

Jac had to force back giggles while she was was singing, "_What kinda girl am I really I?_"

It was official: the drink had finally gone to Serena Campbell's head. Elliot played the guitar while Jonny became increasingly embarrassing with his bad dancing. It was all Jac could do to roll her eyes when he started what he liked to call the 'chicken dance,' which involved him moving his neck in and out like a hen and pretending his arms were wings.

"_What kinda girl am I really who?_" Serena sang, prompting Jac to come back to Earth.

"_Don't wear pyjamas and I don't sniff glue_," she sang with a fond and hopeless smirk at Jonny's childish behaviour. "_I'm Mississippi, got the New York blues_."

"_What kinda girl am I really who?_" Serena finished that little verse.

"_What kinda girl am I really what?_" they sang together. Serena was enjoying herself. It was obvious. She was just too embarrassed and proud to admit it.

Jac added, "_I might be leavin' but the door ain't shut_."

"_I'm here for lovin' but I ain't no slut_," Serena grinned. She was completely out of her box now. Jac noticed that, yet again, she was prancing around holding a microphone. She didn't feel so bad this time though. She had reduced the mighty Serena to the same.

"_What kinda girl am I really what?_" they concluded together, leaving Elliot to play on his own for a little while while Jonny's dancing became erratic and Michael joined his wild...whatever they called it. It was embarrassing. Lovable, but embarrassing all the same. Hanssen was clearly thinking the same thing as he let Malick and Chantelle attempt to teach him and Digby to dance. Boy, was he seeing his colleagues' true colours tonight. That was what tended to happen when people convened in a pub, after all.

"_What kinda girl am I really am?_" they started to repeat the first verse together. "_I like some turkey but I don't eat lamb; no sweet potato but I do like ham; what kinda girl am I really am?_"

"_What kinda girl am I_?" Jac sang alone.

"_Who am I really am_?" Serena finished the song off. Despite her protests Jac knew the older woman was thoroughly enjoying herself; she didn't look like an idiot either when she stood tapping to the beat as Elliot played the outro, because she actually could sing and hadn't made a fool of herself.

Jonny, on the other hand had made a marvellous job of looking like a moron; he could probably have created a career out of that alone, Jac decided as he danced around with Michael and Sacha, much to Chrissie's dismay. When Elliot finished, Serena turned to him. "Do you know 'She's In Love With The Boy,' Elliot? Could you play it a tiny bit slower?"

"Of course," he smiled. "Another one you picked in the States?" he guessed cheerily.

"You. Dancefloor," Jac found herself being ordered. She stared back defiantly at Serena but the older woman only raised her eyebrow and drawled, "Now." Realising she wasn't getting off as lightly as she had hoped, Jac obliged and went to stand, glaring at him, next to Jonny. "Right. Everybody grab a partner."

Jonny immediately took Jac so nobody else could. Sacha and Chrissie. Somehow Chantelle and Hanssen ended up together as Jac looked over Jonny's shoulder.

"_Katie's sitting on her old front porch watching the chickens peck the ground_," Serena sang, Elliot playing the guitar more gently this time. The sound of her voice still astounded Jac as Jonny danced her lightly around. "_There ain't a whole lot goin' on tonight in this one horse town; over yonder, comin' up the road in a beat-up Chevy truck, her boyfriend Tommy is laying on the horn, splashin' through the mud and the muck_."

"Bloody hell, she can't half sing," Jonny said to Jac, drawing her back from Serena's voice. "Who'd have thought it, eh?"

"You'll never let her hear the end of that, will you?" Jac guessed, trying to get over the fact she was slow dancing in public with Jonny Maconie.

"Nope."

"_Her Daddy says he ain't worth a lick; when it comes to brains he got the short end of the stick; but Katie's young and, man, she just don't care; she'd follow Tommy anywhere_," sang Serena gracefully. "_She's in love with the boy; she's in love with the boy; she's in love with the boy; and even if they have to run away, she's gonna marry that boy some day_."

Jac breathed deeply and let her head fall on Jonny's chest, for the first time truly letting her guard fall to him and to the whole pub. It would be raised again by morning but for now she was just Jac. Not Jac Naylor the machine. Just Jac.

"_Katie and Tommy at the drive-in movie, parked in the very last row; they're too busy holdin' onto one another to even care about the show; later on outside the Tastee Freeze, Tommy slips something on her hand; he says, "My high school ring'll have to do, 'til I can buy a wedding band,"_" Serena sang loudly, owning the whole area effortlessly.

"I love you, you know," Jonny reminded her into her ear. "I'll always love you."

Jac smiled, and she probably looked like a lunatic, as she replied, "I love you too."

"_Her Daddy says he ain't worth a lick; when it comes to brains he got the short end of the stick; but Katie's young and, man, she just don't care; she'd follow Tommy anywhere_," she belted out.

Jac looked over to see Hanssen and Chantelle. "Daddy-daughter dance?" she asked Jonny's opinion on the pair as they danced slowly and awkwardly together. It was almost cute, but Hanssen was involved so it couldn't be cute. No, actually, for the first time ever, Jac was forced to admit Henrik Hanssen was capable of being adorable.

He looked over. "Definitely. Though I think maybe he'd prefer Mummy." Jac laughed into his chest at his comment, in no doubt that he was right. They'd wound each other up all night and now couldn't keep their eyes off each other.

"_She's in love with the boy; she's in love with the boy; she's in love with the boy; and even if they have to run away, she's gonna marry that boy some day_." Serena's voice was no longer a distraction but the perfect backing for what was, in Jac's opinion, the most perfect moment she had shared with Jonny. And Serena had set her up. She knew it.

"_Her Daddy's waitin' up 'til half-past twelve when they come sneakin' up the walk; he says, "Young lady, get on up to your room while me and Junior have a talk,"_" Serena went on. "_Mama breaks in, says, "Don't lose your temper; it wasn't very long ago, __when__ you yourself was just a hay-seed ploughboy who didn't have a row to hoe,"_" she changed the pre-chorus. "_"My Daddy said you wasn't worth a lick; when it came to brains you got the short end of the stick; but he was wrong and, honey, you are too. Katie looks at Tommy like I still look at you!"_" her voice soared through the pub. How could the woman think for over forty years that she couldn't sing?!

"Think she's making a point?" Jac asked Jonny quietly as she cottoned on to the meaning of the song.

"The only way she could make it more obvious would be to change Katie and Tommy to Jac and Jonny," he laughed. "She's some character once she's got a drink down her."

"_She's in love with the boy; she's in love with the boy; she's in love with the bo__y; what's meant to be will always find a way; s__he's in love with the boy; she's in love with the boy; she's in love with the bo__y; what's meant to be will always find a way; she's gonna marry that boy some day_..." she trailed away, leaving Elliot to finish playing the guitar.

"Who doesn't love a love story?" Elliot sighed happily. Jac looked at Jonny with a grin, and kissed him gently.

* * *

**Hope this is OK!  
Please feel free to review and tell me what you think!  
Sarah x**


	10. The Thunder Rolls & Try Me

**A/N: Hello, my little friends :D this chapter sets up for some hilarity later on, and there are two songs again. The first is "The Thunder Rolls" by Garth Brooks (my favourite song when I was a toddler. Don't judge me.) and the second is "Try Me" by Trisha Yearwood :)**

**Sarah x**

* * *

"Yeah, wanna go, tough guy?!" Michael was challenging one of the only outsiders left in the pub. Jac had to fight back laughter; Michael might have thought himself intimidating, but he was far from it. If she was honest, he looked like a bit of a moron, especially since this guy he was disagreeing with was the height of Hanssen and well-built.

"Michael, stop acting like an over-excitable adolescent schoolboy and get your arse up here!" a voice demanded from behind them. Well. There was no doubting who _that_ order came from. Sulkily, probably not daring to object under the dangerous glare of Serena Campbell, Michael submitted and trudged up to her. Even he knew when not to argue with her.

She thrust a microphone into his hand and he reluctantly took it. "You lived in America in the nineties, didn't you?" she asked. Where was she going with this?

"Yeah," he replied suspiciously. "Didn't come here 'til 2007."

"So you could not possibly have lived in America in the nineties and not know just about every single ever released by Garth Brooks," she grinned evilly, and Jac quickly caught on. She was occupying Michael to keep him out of trouble. "God, I lived there mostly this century and still somehow picked up most of them."

"You have gotta be kidding me!" Michael groaned, sounding thoroughly unenthusiastic about it the idea he had only just cottoned on to.

"Do I _look_ like I'm kidding?" Serena demanded, and even Jac had to admit that the older woman's stony face was not one that even gave the slightest impression of joking.

"Man," Michael grumbled. "Can I at least pick the song?!" he demanded petulantly.

There was a sudden crack outside, and immediately everyone swarmed to the door. Jac pushed between Jonny and Hanssen only to find it was nothing more than a major thunderstorm. Well, actually, that was an understatement. The wind was blowing, rain sheeting down, lightning cracking through the dark sky, thunder rumbling. It didn't look like it was dissipating any time soon.

"And the thunder rolls," Michael said with a grin back to Serena. She laughed at a joke unknown to Jac and dragged him and Elliot up to the front once more. Everyone else followed suit, piling back in rather than risk driving home – most of the half-cut – in such nasty conditions.

Elliot started on the guitar again, and Serena nodded to Michael. "_Three-thirty in the morning_," Michael sang. "_Not a soul in sight; the city's lookin' like a ghost town on a moonless summer night_."

Everyone gathered round with interest, Jac included. She sat with Jonny on one of the abandoned tables they had pushed to the side. "_Rain drops on the windshield; there's a storm movin' in; he's headin' back from somewhere that he never should have been_," Serena continued.

"_And the thunder rolls_," they sang together. "_And the thunder rolls_."

Jac turned to Jonny and whispered, "Well, _this_ sounds cheerful."

"Interesting though," Jonny shrugged before throwing his arm around her shoulders.

"_Every light is burnin' in a house across town_," Michael sang, his voice quite deep and gravelly. More so than Jac would have expected at any rate. "_She's pacin' by the telephone in her faded flannel gown_."

"_Askin' for a miracle_," added Serena, "_hopin' she's not right; prayin__'__ it's the weather that's kept him out all night_."

"_And the thunder rolls, and the thunder rolls_," Michael smiled. The fact he was physically capable of singing anything remotely comprehensible was a miracle in itself.

"_The thunder rolls, and the lightning strikes_," they both sang. "_Another love grows cold on a sleepless night; as the storm blows on out of control_."

"_Deep in her heart_," Serena sang.

"_The thunder rolls_," Michael finished the chorus. He began what Jac assumed was the second verse, "_She's waitin' by the window when he pulls into the drive; she rushes out to hold him, thankful he's alive_."

"_But on the wind and rain, strange new perfume glows; and the lightnin' flashes in her eyes and he knows that she knows_," finished Serena before she added, "_And the thunder rolls, and the thunder rolls_."

"_The thunder rolls, and the lightning strikes_," they both belted out. Michael was another one with a surprising voice. "_Another love grows cold on a sleepless night; as the storm blows o__n__ out of control_."

Michael sang alone, "_Deep in her heart, the thunder rolls_." He looked to Serena as Elliot continued to play the guitar. "You know the third verse?" She nodded so he kept going, "_She runs back down the hallway and through the bedroom door; she reaches for the pistol kept in the dresser drawer_."

Serena sang on, "_Tells the lady in the mirror,"He won't do this again;" 'cause tonight will be the last night she'll wonder where he's been_."

"Is this about a woman murdering her cheating scumbag husband?!" Jac demanded of Jonny, who just nodded, obviously absorbed in the song. She looked around to find everyone transfixed by Serena, Michael, Elliot and the song, which was undeniably powerful.

"_And the thunder rolls, and the thunder rolls_," Michael sang alone.

"_The thunder rolls, and the lightning strikes_; a_nother love grows cold on a sleepless night; as the storm blows o__n__ out of control; __deep in her heart, the thunder rolls_," they finished together.

As everyone applauded their efforts, Jac watched intrigued as Hanssen leaned in towards Serena and whispered something into her ear, bringing a girlish laugh out of her before she replied quietly – too quietly for Jac to have a hope in hell of hearing. Their conversation seemed to quickly turn confrontational. Jac gather Hanssen was asking Serena to sing something she didn't feel capable of, judging by the doubtful and self-conscious look on her face.

Eventually, Serena made a compromise with him: "Only if you do it too." He seemed to reluctantly agree. "Right, I'm about to embarrass myself," she said into the microphone. "Only fair I return the favour, so the _lovely_ Mr. Hanssen is going to join in with me, even though he's being a stubborn old bugger and only doing back up because he insists I'm capable myself," she ranted in true irritated-Serena fashion. "And apparently this is for Jac and Jonny."

Upon hearing her name, Jac shot glares at both her bosses; Serena looked slightly apologetic while Hanssen remained silently and infuriatingly arrogant. Jac suspected it had something to do with alcohol, and she was almost certain Serena and Hanssen were up to something. They were getting along too well.

Elliot started to play the guitar and Serena, looking resigned, started to sing as Jonny grabbed Jac and led her to the dancefloor, taking her into his arms before she got a chance to protest. "_You don't think you could find true love again; won't you try me? There's somebody somewhere that you can't forget so you're not free_; _and I don't believe you believe you could ever get by me; __maybe I could undo all the hurt you've been through_."

"_Try me, try me, try me_," Hanssen joined in with her. Jac was amused to find Serena glancing confusedly at Hanssen. She did believe that Hanssen really had wanted Serena to sing this for her and Jonny – she had a feeling the man knew more of her past than she suspected he would ever let her know – but Serena was beginning to realise that maybe there was something more going on, and she looked hilariously horrified. Jac just laughed into Jonny's neck; those two were meant to be the 'grown ups' and they were acting like kids.

"_You've got no right to deny me a fight 'til you try me; it could be all wrong or it could be all right so why don't we? You need a way to forget yesterday, well, that's easy; if a little heartache is what you need to shake_."

"_Try me, try me, try me_," they both sang.

Jac was not all that surprised, as she realised what song this was, when Serena started to look directly at Hanssen as she continued, "_Come on, now, you got nothing to lose; a lifetime of loneliness, what does that prove? When you count up the odds, there's still no guarantee_..."

"_Try me, try me, try me_," the pair sang together.

Jac felt Jonny's arms around her as they slowly rotated, dancing together in harmony without any effort at all. "They're not that bad, are they?" Jonny whispered to her. "You know, once they've got a drink down them."

"They're plotting," Jac commented. "I don't know what, but they're plotting. Hanssen keeps disappearing when nobody's looking," she explained, recalling only now that there were periods of only a couple of minutes when Henrik Hanssen did a vanishing act and was nowhere to be found.

"Nah. They wouldn't do that."

"You're too trusting," Jac accused fondly.

"_When you go to sleep and you can't find a dream, won't you try me? A place you can whisper the secrets you keep, that's what I'll be; and when you've given up and there's no-one to trust, come and find me; then maybe you could leave lonely for good_."

"_Try me, try me, try me, try me, try me, try me_," they finished together.

They were both hasty to set down their microphones and escape the limelight. They were definitely up to something; it was written all over their faces. "It's about time those two learnt the meaning of the word 'fun,'" Mo said behind them. "Wonder what they're up to though."

"So you've noticed it too!" Jac exclaimed. "I told you, Jonny! I told you!"

"They've got 'devious' written all over their faces," Mo snorted, taking a drink from her glass as they all went back to sit on the table and lean back against the wall. "Not that Ms. Campbell doesn't usually have that and many other things written all over her face, but Mr. Hanssen's usually as straight as a bloody arrow."

It was bugging Jac now. What could they possibly be doing? What plot were they sharing in pointed glances? And _why_?!

"Hey, you don't think they figured out I nicked their iPods, do you?" Jac asked Jonny, worried they had caught her and were now planning a revenge of some sort.

Next to her, Mo choked on her drink. "You did _what_?" she demanded. "Are you insane?! There's no way they wouldn't have caught you! You know Mr. Hanssen. Nothing gets by him. And Ms. Campbell's no fool either!"

Jac looked around her; the boy who had returned Serena's iPod was gone, and she hadn't seen them talking, so he couldn't have told her. Serena's back had been turned when she had taken it in the first place. Which meant, if they did know, Hanssen must have caught her.

"You're dead," Jonny stated bluntly.

"_We're_ dead," Jac hissed. "You told me to! And I have the text messages to prove it," she threatened.

"And I'm keeping out of it. I'm not getting caught in the firing line just because you two are idiots," Mo smiled happily, bouncing off to talk to Sacha, her birthday sache still firmly attached to her clothes.

"It'll be fine," Jonny tried to reassure her. "They probably haven't even realised."

"If you say so," Jac sighed, but she couldn't shake the feeling it was _her_ who Hanssen and Serena were out to get revenge on.

* * *

**Hope this is OK!  
Please feel free to review and tell me what you think!  
Sarah x**


End file.
